Flowers in Our Life
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: Do you love me also? Just like I do?" he heard Naruto asked but he didn't say anything... After their talk, Sasuke turned and walked back inside his parents house not knowing that tonight was the last night he and Naruto will see each other again...
1. The Summer Goodbye

**Summary: "Do you love me also? Just like I do?" he heard Naruto asked but he didn't say anything... After their talk, Sasuke turned and walked back inside his parent's house… not knowing that tonight was the last night he and Naruto will see each other again... And after 3 years their paths have crossed once again...**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Naruto: Please don't tell me that we're going to edit this story also???? (Sighs)**

**Yumi: (Pouts) Naru-chan… You don't like working with me????**

**Naruto: That's not it Yumi-chan!!!**

**Yumi: Then why are you complaining???? (Whine) It's not like my fault that Sasuke always attack you whenever we take a break from shooting my stories. **

**Naruto: That's not it!!!!!!!!!!!! (Blush)**

**Yumi: Oh… Then is it because of the tapes I've collected about your steamy sex then???**

**Naruto: (Fell on the ground)**

**Sasuke: (Appeared in front of Yumi) How much does it cost me to buy all those tapes??? (Evil Aura)**

**Naruto: That's right! Tell her Sasuke!!! (Misunderstand Sasuke's intention)**

**Yumi: You totally got it wrong Naru-chan… (Tilts her head to look at Naruto) Sasuke (Points Sasuke) Just wants the tapes for himself…**

**Naruto: (Fells on the ground again)**

**Sasuke: (Walks away with a receipt while smirking)**

**Yumi: Nice doing business with you, Sasuke!!!! (Grins and counts the money)**

**Naruto: (Glooms at one corner) Yumi-chan you're evil!!! (Sobs)**

**Yumi: (Turns) I'm not Naru-chan… (Smile) It's Dark who you should call evil! (Grins) She's the one who taped all those steamy action you and Sasuke did.**

**Naruto: (Turns into a stone)**

**Yumi: Alright!!!! Let's start filming the first chapter of "Flowers in Our Life"!!! (Shout) Ready?**

**Naruto: (Pushed by some crew to the set)**

**Yumi: Action!!!!!!!**

**(Camera's all rolling)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Doesn't Belong To Me!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Summer Goodbye...**

**

* * *

**

**Reminders:**

**Sasuke: 12 years old, childhood friend and rival of Naruto, Naruto's secret crush**

**Naruto: 11 years old, childhood friend and rival of Sasuke**

**Itachi: 20 years old, the one who knew Naruto's secret crush towards Sasuke**

**Kyuubi: 20 years old, Itachi's roommate in college, Naruto's brother**

**Kiba: Naruto's buddy in pulling pranks on their school**

**Sakura: A fan girl of Sasuke, her parents is a close friend of the Uchiha's**

**

* * *

**

**Konoha**** City**

**Konoha**** Academy**

**Year 2005**

It was the last day of school and everyone was eager to go home and prepare for their summer vacation, of course for those who had some failing subjects, they had to attend their summer class! Oh my, teachers do love to kill their student's happiness. So okay, on with the story, in a particular room, a blond haired boy was happily chatting with his best buddy in pranks.

"So, where are you gonna spend your summer?" Kiba asked, grinning idiotically.

Naruto looks at his brunette friend and grin widely, "Not gonna tell!" then he looks at his back and waves his hand.

Of course! Our blond was going to spend his best friend. They have been planning about their summer trip for almost a month now and he was excited to spend it with his best friend alone for the first time. And speaking of best friend's he saw his best friend still sitting on his seat even though the class was already over. Of course Naruto grinned when an idea comes out of his mind… as always he'll annoy his best friend and make sure his best friend will treat him to ramen today before they go home and ask their parents, in Sasuke's case, while Naruto would ask his baa-chan's permission to allow them spend their summer vacation alone.

"How about you, Sasuke?" a raven haired boy looks back at him but didn't answer.

"Teme!" Naruto slams his hands on Sasuke's table playfully, "Come on! It won't kill you to answer such a simple answer right?" Naruto pouts when Sasuke still remained silent.

Yes people! Naruto's best friend is none other than Sasuke! **(A/N: Laughs) **they are the exact opposite of each other but hey, they're best friends! Not just best friends but childhood best friends!

"Fine!" Naruto turns his back from Sasuke and crossed his arms and was fuming. He heard Kiba snicker which made him more angry. He kicked Kiba's leg so hard that made Kiba yelp which resulted for them to bicker.

Then a squeal was heard from the door resulting for Naruto and Kiba to stop their bickering and look at door where they heard the squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a pink haired girl ran inside the room ignoring the teacher completely since it classes were already over and went towards Sasuke.

"Where will you spend your summer, Sasuke-kun?????" the pink girl said in a seductive voice.

Sasuke ignored her just like he had ignored Naruto a while ago. Instead he turns his head towards the window and watched the leaves swaying with the wind.

"He's not going to answer you, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said to the pink girl.

"Yeah, Sakura, he ignored Blondie here, so he'll ignore everyone who asks him where he'll spend his summer!" Kiba smirk and laughs hard at Naruto's look when he called him a Blondie.

"Oh shut up you two!" Sakura snarled and glares at them, "And besides! Sasuke-kun and I will be spending the summer together!" Sakura then smiled and looked at Sasuke's place.

"Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" she leaned and grab Sasuke's arm without Sasuke's consent.

Naruto was curious and looks at Sakura with a questioning look, "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" he asked. After all he and Sasuke had already planned for their summer vacation together. He sent Sasuke a confused look but the raven boy was still looking outside the window.

"Well you see Naruto, My parent's and Sasuke-kun's parents had decided to..." she giggled, "Let's just say that when we reach the age of 18... " she hugs Sasuke's arm.

"We'll get married!"

Sakura whispered so that only Kiba and Naruto would hear.

Naruto's heart stopped. He didn't expect that kind of answer especially now. He looks at Sasuke for his best friend to confirm what Sakura had said but Sasuke just shrug and sighs.

"It's true... My parents just told me last night." Sasuke said as if it were nothing.

"Whoa!" Kiba stands up from his chair and walk towards Sasuke and pats his back, "... Congratulations, man! Wow! So..." he glanced at Naruto who was still sitting and not moving on his seat.

"Naruto, my man! Why aren't you congratulating him, he's your best friend!" Kiba said.

He didn't notice Naruto flinched and continued laughing, "Who would have thought that the bastard here will marry????" he smirks and went to Naruto's side and pulls him up. 'Come on man! What's wrong?" he was now looking at Naruto who in turn raised his head and smirked.

"Kiba! Teme is going to marry Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "Teme's going to make her life miserable!!!!!" Naruto was about to add something to his protest when Sakura suddenly punched his head hard.

"OWWW!" Naruto's head bend down because of the impact.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined while nursing his head, "I was just telling the-"

"Shut up! Naruto! How would you know that Sasuke-kun will make my life miserable, huh?!" Sakura scold him.

"Because I am his childhood rival!" Naruto pouted, "I know him better than anyone!" he raised his hands, "And believe me! He is worst than any other bad guys the-" Naruto didn't have the chance to finish his talk for Sasuke had kicked his face.

"Dobe" Sasuke said and after that walks away from the three.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and chased Sasuke while Kiba pokes Naruto checking if his best bud was still alive.

"Man, you okay?" Kiba asked he waits for Naruto to sit up straight from the floor.

"Yeah my face is okay, Kiba." Naruto said while rubbing his face.

"You know that's not the one I'm asking about…" Kiba said in a serious tone and stands to see that their teacher has already left the room.

"I'm asking if you're _okay _with this?" Kiba asked once again and stared at Naruto who was still sitting on the floor.

Naruto stopped nursing his face and slowly remove his hand from his face. He stared at the floor for a few minutes while Kiba waited patiently for his answer.

"You want to know the truth or the fake one?" Naruto asked in a playful manner and looks up to face his friend.

"Naruto…" Kiba said and Naruto knew his friend was serious.

Naruto shook his head while chuckling softly. "No… I'm not…" he whispered but made sure Kiba heard his answer.

Kiba sighs and sat on his seat, "Sorry about earlier, I just..." he scratched his hair, "I was just shock from Sakura's news..." Kiba said.

"It's okay..." Naruto slowly rise from the floor and went back to his desk and grab his bag, "...Its okay..." he whispered.

Kiba looks at his buddy and picked his bag, "Wanna go to the karaoke bar?" Kiba asked.

Naruto turned to him with a grin on his face, "You're treat?"

Kiba smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Sure! Anything for you, buddy!" then put his arm into Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's go!" they both said and walked out together of their room.

* * *

**College Dorms**

Itachi was looking at his roommate who was reading a letter that just came this afternoon. Itachi saw that his roommate's face was blank as always when he asked his roommate what the letter was about he received a calm answer.

"None of your business..." his roommate said.

"I see..." Itachi said then continued reading his book.

"Itachi..." Itachi heard his roommate calls his name and placed his book back on the table and glanced at his roommate.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile **(A/N: Once in a while… Itachi should smile right?)**.

"It's been nice having you as a roommate...." he smiled with what his roommate had said.

"Yeah... you too, Kyuubi..." he said and returned his attention to the book he was reading.

Itachi opened his book and continued reading where he stopped. He did not see the sad smile Kyuubi, his roommate, had give him.

* * *

**Tsunade's House**

That night when Naruto arrived at his Baa-chan's house he noticed that something was different. Usually his baa-chan would be there and greet him with a hug whenever he arrives home and his baa-chan doesn't like her house dark. She says that it makes her mood gloomy so that's why their house was always bright because of the lights inside their house.

But not tonight. When Naruto entered the house the place was dim. A few lights were turned on but he could hear their television so his baachan was home. So why didn't she turned all the light's on? Were they having a problem with their electricity bill? That's impossible right? After all his baa-chan owns half of the hospital in town and she was the director! So what seems to be the problem why his baa-chan was gloomy?

Naruto slowly entered the living room and saw his baa-chan sitting on the couch. He could smell the faint scent of Sake and knew that his baa-chan was drinking. He walks toward his baa-chan and saw her reading a letter.

"Baa-chan... I'm home." he smiled and hugged his baa-chan from the back.

"Gaki..." he heard his baa-chan say. Naruto then chuckled when his baa-chan fondles his hair.

"What's that you're reading, baa-chan?" he asked when his baa-chan stopped her attack. He leans forward to read the letter on his baa-chan's hand.

"Naruto..." he heard his baa-chan call his name but when he saw his parent's name on the letter and read half of the contents of the letter his mind had shut down and his body couldn't seem to move. The last thing he saw was his baa-chan's panicked face then all became black.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he was now lying on his bed. He turned his head on the side and saw that his baa-chan was looking at him with a worried expression. He reached out for her hand and gave her a sad smile.

"When do I leave?" he asked.

Tsunade sighs and pulled her hand away from his hold, "Tonight at 9 on the train station..." she said.

"Kyuubi will be waiting for you there, I'll drive you to the train station..." she smiled and stroke his cheeks.

"I see..." Naruto whispered and raised his body from his bed. He glanced at his closet and saw a big duffel bag lying on the floor near the closet.

"I've packed your things..." he heard his baa-chan said, "...do you want to eat your dinner here or will you take a bath and get ready?"

"I'll take a bath..." Naruto said and look at his baa-chan who was already walking towards his door...

"Baa-chan..."

Everything was happening so fast…

First was Sasuke and Sakura's arranged marriage…

Then their summer vacation cancelled because of Sasuke's parents decided to let Sasuke and Sakura spend their summer together…

And now…

He was leaving…

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto cleared his throat…

He opened his mouth but then closes it.

He wanted to see Sasuke before he leaves…

"Can we stop at Sasuke's before going to the station?" he asked.

His baa-chan nods in approval making him smile a little then went out of his bed and proceed to his bathroom.

* * *

**College Dorms**

**Itachi and Kyuubi's Room**

Kyuubi was now ready to go.

He sighed and glanced at the empty bed on his left side. Itachi had to go home early the older Uchiha told Kyuubi that he and his family will have the Haruno's for dinner at their house.

In the end Kyuubi couldn't tell Itachi his real feelings, but it was better not to tell him, for he doesn't even know if it was really love he had felt for the Uchiha.

"I guess... this is goodbye then..." Kyuubi reached out for his weekend bag and walked towards Itachi's bed and stroke the blanket covering the bed and picked it up smelling it. He smiled when Itachi's scent was still on the blanket and placed it close to his chest.

"Goodbye... Itachi..." Kyuubi whispered.

And with that Kyuubi returned the blanket back on the bed and walked towards the door. He then remembered the single flower he bought...

It was the perfect gift for his friend… and the perfect message to leave…

Kyuubi smiled and placed the flower on top of Itachi's desk…

After looking at his dorm room one last time, he sighed and closed the door. He knew, when the door closed, he had to forget everything, even if it hurts, he had to forget his life in Konoha, his time spent with his friends, and his time with Itachi being his roommate for almost 3 years. Everything had to be forgotten.

It was cruel…

He knew…

But he didn't have a choice, his life wasn't his and with that he left his dorm quietly without saying his goodbye's to everyone.

And inside Itachi and Kyuubi's dorm…

A single flower laid on top of Itachi's desk…

A cyclamen flower…

* * *

**Tsunade's House**

**Naruto's Room**

After taking a quick bath, Naruto took out his phone on his bag and dialed Sasuke's number, after three rings, Sasuke answered.

_"Dobe what do you want? I am busy preparing here!"_

Naruto sighed, "Busy preparing what Teme?" he grinned although he knew Sasuke won't see his grin.

_"Sakura and her parents are going to have their dinner with us."_

Naruto's heart clenched, "Oh, I see... When will they arrive?" he was thankful that he was an actor when it comes to hiding his feelings.

_"In about 2 hours or so..."_

Naruto looks at his night clock and saw that it was already 6:30 pm, he sighs and open his closet to look for a shirt to wear.

"Teme, do you think I can come there? I'll be fast." He said and took a shirt from his closet.

"It won't take 10 minutes of your time... I swear!" he added and wore his shirt with having any problems.

_"What do you want, Dobe?"_

"To talk..." Naruto answered quickly, "Just talk..."

"I mean... you will leave tomorrow for your summer vacation right? So I was-"

_"Be here in 20 minutes, if not, I won't meet you outside our garden."_

_click_

After Naruto heard the click sound, he knew, Sasuke had ended their talk and his 20 minutes time was starting, he hurriedly picked a sky blue sweater and wore his dark blue pants. He picked his bag on the floor and run towards the stairs.

"Baa-chan!!!!!!!!" he shouted while running down the stairs.

His baa-chan went out of the kitchen and gave him a startled look, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Let's go! I only have 20 minutes to meet Sasuke!" he shouted and was fidgeting.

"Naruto, calm down..." Naruto just kept on jumping up and down not listening to his baa-chan.

"Please baa-chan!" his baa-chan sighed and pat his head.

"Alright, get inside the car while I get my coat, it's cold tonight even though summer is close approaching." his baa-chan disappeared on the door and came out wearing a gray coat.

"Let's go then!" Naruto ran towards the door with his baa-chan behind him.

* * *

**Uchiha**** Mansion**

When they arrived at the Uchiha Mansion, his baa-chan told him that she'll wait for him inside the car, Naruto thanked her and went towards the gate, he saw Kakashi, the Uchiha's most trustworthy friend, waiting outside the gate.

"Oh, you're 5 minutes early..." Kakashi smiled at him but Naruto ignored him and entered the gate without waiting for Kakashi to allow his entry.

* * *

**Uchiha**** Garden**

At the garden, Sasuke was sitting on a round stone, looking at the white lilies that seemed like glowing under the moon's light. He heard a snapping sound and glance on his back and saw Naruto running towards him.

"So, Dobe, you're ten minutes starts... what is it that you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked as he slowly rise from the stone he was sitting a while ago.

Naruto stopped 10 steps away from Sasuke and tried to calm his breathing. After being calm, he looks at Sasuke, thankful that the place was slightly dark for he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"Dobe!" Naruto heard the annoyed voice of his best friend when he didn't answer the raven's question.

Naruto sighs and looks at the White Lilies that were behind Sasuke, he smiled and continued to look at the flowers.

"Those were the lilies we've plant when we were kids right?" he asked, feeling proud that those lilies have bloomed beautifully.

"Don't change the subject, Naruto, your time is running out..." Sasuke said calmly and checked his watch.

Naruto sighs again and looked at Sasuke seriously...

"Nee, Sasuke... do you love Sakura-chan?" he asked all of a sudden.

"I can learn to love her in time..." Sasuke answered as if it were nothing.

"I see..." Naruto went towards Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke..."

When he reached Sasuke's side, he kneels down and touched the White Lily in front of him.

"I've loved you for a long time now..."

Naruto said enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke tensed but didn't glanced at Naruto, he didn't even comment on what Naruto had said.

"Even now..." Naruto reached for the stem and carefully pluck it.

"Nee... Sasuke..." Naruto whispered but Sasuke could still hear him. As for Sasuke, he didn't know what to do or say.

"Do you..." Naruto looks at the lily in front of him, afraid to glanced at Sasuke.

"Do you love me also? Just like I do?"

Sasuke heard Naruto asked but he didn't say anything.

"I see..." Naruto sighed and slowly rise from where he was kneeling, he brush off the dirt that had stick on his pants.

"Forget what I said!" Naruto laughed and pat Sasuke's back, bringing Sasuke out of his reverie.

"Lies! Lies! It's all lies!" Naruto grinned and put his arms around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled, angry that he had believed what Naruto had said.

Naruto checked his orange watch and smiled, "Guess my time is up!" he lets go of Sasuke and show Sasuke the white lily.

"Can I keep it?" he smiled.

"You've already pluck it out of its place!" Sasuke scowled.

"Thanks, Teme!" Naruto steps back and smiled sincerely.

"Bye Bye, Sasuke..."

After Naruto said that he then turns around and walks away, but before he could disappear from Sasuke's sight, he raised his hand that was holding the white lily and wave it.

"Have fun eating your dinner with Sakura-chan and her parents!" Naruto cheered and continues to walk.

Sasuke smiled. He always wondered why he was friends with Naruto since they were completely different but he was glad to be friends with the blond.

He sighed and looks at Naruto's back walking away, and then he turns and walked back inside his parents house not knowing that tonight was the last night he and Naruto will see each other again.

* * *

**Outside the Uchiha Mansion**

When Naruto reached his baa-chan's car, he sadly threw one last look at the Uchiha Mansion. Kakashi had closed the gate when Naruto had entered the car.

"Finished saying goodbye?" he heard his baa-chan asked.

Naruto could only nod his head afraid that his voice will give away what he was feeling right now. He always knew that it was a one-sided thing but he just...

He just wants Sasuke to know…

Naruto didn't felt the tears falling in his eyes.

"Na-" his baa-chan stopped calling him when she saw Naruto in tears.

"Naruto?" she whispered only the two of them could hear and reach for him.

"It's okay..." she gave him a smile but knew Naruto wouldn't notice anything for a while. Sighing, she draws back her hand that was on Naruto's shoulder and started the engine of the car.

_Bye Bye, Sasuke..._

As the car drove away from the Uchiha Mansion, Naruto didn't threw one last look at it. Naruto didn't want to hold onto his hope anymore, for it was futile, he had to move on, and forget Uchiha Sasuke.

This was his last night on Konoha City. His last night to see Uchiha Sasuke. His last night of loving Sasuke secretly. His last night to treasure everything that had happen in his life for almost 7 years, for he knew, everything would be erased, deleted... even though he didn't want to... it was bound to happen... it was his brother and his destiny to forget everything they love.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**Notes: Meaning of some words in the story...**

**Teme - Bastard**

**Dobe - Idiot**

**Baa-chan - Grandma **

**Cyclamen – Resignation, Goodbye**

**White Lily - Purity, Majesty, It's heavenly to be with you.**

**

* * *

**

**~ Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: And there you have it!!! The edited version of "Flowers in Our Life!" (Smile)**

**Naruto: (Eating Ramen)**

**Yumi: Okay… So I have updated this story I shall update my other stories also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: (Choked on his Ramen)**

**Yumi: (Pats Naruto's back) I told you to eat slowly… As if there's someone who'll steal your ramen.**

**Naruto: Are you telling me that we're going to edit all your stories?!!!!!**

**Yumi: Just check if there's some error or something… (Pouts) Naru-chan… I haven't updated my stories for almost five months… You should feel a little disappointed that I wasn't able to update my stories of SasuNaru!**

**Naruto: (Pouts) I could have but… (Points Sasuke) Teme there has been enjoying his break while I couldn't because all his plans involves me!!!**

**Sasuke: (Smirks)**

**Yumi: At least he's not bothering you anymore…**

**Naruto: Because of those tapes you sold him!!! (Cry in despair)**

**Yumi: (Smile) Then that means that you'll be free for five days without being ravished by Sasuke…**

**Naruto: Really?! (Glad)**

**Yumi: (Nods) Sasuke would have to spend all his time watching those videos… I got to finish it for 5 days you know…**

**Naruto: (Froze on the spot)**

**Yumi: Okay then people!!!! Wait for the next chapter okay??? (Smiles)**

**Until Next Time then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next Chapter is "Spring Opening"**


	2. Spring Opening

**Summary: "Do you love me also? Just like I do?" he heard Naruto asked but he didn't say anything... After their talk, Sasuke turned and walked back inside his parent's house… not knowing that tonight was the last night he and Naruto will see each other again... And after 3 years their paths have crossed once again...**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Here comes the hard part!!! I was spending my time also thinking of a best scene of how Naruto would come back to Konoha after 3 years. I've read my old chapter 2 and noticed that it was so simple. I mean it's common for them to meet up like that… If you know what I mean for those who've read the old chapter 2… **

**So I have decided to change it… To add some mystery for our adorable Naru-chan!!! (Grins)**

**Naruto: Great! (Whine) More work for me???**

**Yumi: That's how I show my love for you Naru-chan!!! (Smiles)**

**Naruto: You'd better call Sasuke then… (Glooms)**

**Yumi: Hmmm??? (Laughs) I bet Sasuke made you watch one video of those tapes right???**

**Naruto: (Shiver) That's not even funny!!! Did you know that he tried to-?**

**Yumi: I know… Dark gave me a new tape an hour ago! (Grins)**

**Sasuke: (Appeared)**

**Yumi: Ara~ You sure are fast Sasuke! (Smile)**

**Sasuke: (Give a check to Yumi) **

**Yumi: Thanks! (Give Sasuke the tape) Sasuke… better watch it later… (Give a script to Sasuke) I have your script here… (Smile)**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Naruto: (Sobbing at the corner) Yumi-chan that's helping him get more perverted!!!**

**Yumi: Get ready everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Doesn't Belong To Me!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Spring Opening...**

**

* * *

**

**Reminders:**

**Sasuke: 15 years old, popular in Konoha High and the President of the Student Discipline Committee.**

**Naruto: 14 years old, new student in Konoha High and always hides behind Gaara.**

**Gaara: Naruto's protector, Naruto's new best friend.**

**Itachi: 23 years old, the Vice President of the Uchiha Sharingan Corporation**

**Kyuubi: 23 years old, helps Iruka run his small flower shop**

**Iruka, 28 years old, owner of a small flower shop, he knows the history of the Uzumaki brother's as well as Gaara's and let them stay in his care.**

**Sakura: Sasuke's girlfriend, President of Sasuke's fans club, a full pledge bitch.**

**

* * *

**

_Everything was black…_

_That was the first thing Naruto noticed when he opened his eyes. He tried to move his hands but then realized that they were tied behind. He could also feel that something was covering his eyes, that's why he couldn't see a thing. His mouth was also covered so he couldn't call for his brother but he could feel someone beside him. _

_"What are you doing?!" a familiar voice shouted making Naruto look around even though he couldn't see because of the blindfold._

_"This wasn't part of the deal!" a man's voice said angrily._

_Naruto knew that voice! It was his dad! So that means the woman's voice was his mother then! He tried his best to search for his parents with his ears but he couldn't tell where their exact place was._

_"Let go of Naruto and Kyuubi!" Naruto's mother shouted, "We're here as you've requested!" she said._

_"It wouldn't be fun if they couldn't get to see what happens to their parents, right?" another voice asked his parents._

_Then the blindfold was taken from his face and he could see where he was. He turns to his right and saw that Kyuubi was beside him but was looking scared. That's the time Naruto turns to face the front and saw his parents with another man._

_Naruto tried to call for his mom but his mouth was still covered so all he could make were only muffled sounds._

_Kushina saw her child squirming and pushed the man in front of her to rush towards Naruto. Before she could approach her son she stopped._

_"Didn't I tell you not to approach them within 10 steps, Kushina?" the man asked._

_And before Minato, Naruto's and Kyuubi's dad, could act a boy appeared behind Kushina and sliced her body in a vertical way. The small sword went from Kushina's left shoulder to her stomach._

_Blood spluttered everywhere as well as Naruto's face. Kyuubi was shouting although his mouth was covered._

_Minato also rushed towards his wife but then before he could also approach her…_

_The same thing happened to him…_

_Only this time a man did the job…_

_Naruto couldn't even move. Kyuubi was shouting behind his sealed mouth and was trying to get free but failed._

_Minato used his last energy to crawl towards his wife. When he reached Kushina's dead body he glanced at his sons._

_He gave them a sad smile while putting his right hand on top of Kushina's bloody body._

_"I didn't want you two to be involved…" he said._

_"I'm so-"_

_Minato never got to finish his sentence when the man that killed him pierced his sword on Minato's head._

_The event resulted to a traumatizing experience for both Kyuubi and Naruto._

**

* * *

**

**Konoha**** City**

**Iruka's Flower Shop**

**Year 2008**

**Second Floor**

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto was panting hard and covered with sweat. His dreams were always making him unable to sleep well at night. He used to sleep with the help of some sleeping pills but Iruka, the owner of the flower shop, told his brother Kyuubi to stop letting Naruto take a pill or two every night. Iruka says that it was bad for him and might be the death of him someday. Tonight was different though, in the past his dreams were all about his targets bloodied bodies haunting him. But tonight his dream was about his parent's death…

Naruto covered his eyes with his hands but quickly opens his eyes when he saw the faces of his parent's bloodied face inside his mind. He heard his door open and looks up to see Kyuubi at the door.

"I heard your silent scream." Kyuubi said.

Naruto looks at his brother guiltily as he grasps his blanket tightly. He always troubles Iruka with his constant screaming so to keep from disturbing Iruka's sleep he had to screaming without his voice.

"I think Gaara also heard your silent scream but then thinks that I should be the one to comfort you." Kyuubi said and walks toward Naruto.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi reached out for his brother and pats his little brother's head, "It's been a month already since we came back here… Are they coming back? Those people whom… Are they-?"

"It's not them…" Naruto whispered, "It's mom and dad." He said and looks at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto reached out for Kyuubi and grabs his shirt, "I want to be normal again!" he said, "I want to be the Naruto who was once a normal kid and attend a public school or something… Who-"

"We're in Konoha, Naruto." Kyuubi warned, "Are you sure you can act normally in front of them?" he asked.

"We both know that besides me and Gaara you are afraid to be close with other people." Kyuubi warned.

"But I did learn to accept Iruka, didn't I?" Naruto defended himself. "I'm sure I can do that in here…"

Kyuubi was about to say something again but was stopped.

"I can go with him if you want Kyuu…" Gaara said. "I'll make sure to protect him."

"Gaara!" Naruto was happy with what his friend said.

Kyuubi sighs, "Are you sure Gaara?" he asked, "You can control yourself but Naruto can't."

"And that's the purpose for me to be with Naruto in school." Gaara said, "Come on Kyuu, if the only thing for Naruto to move on is this…" he smiled at his friend, "Shouldn't we support him to whatever he does to change?"

"I guess you're right." Kyuubi said, "But make sure that Naruto stays with you every time." He warned.

"Don't worry, Kyuu-nii…" Naruto smiled. "I won't leave Gaara's side as well as he won't leave my side."

"I know…" Kyuubi said, "I'll process the thing with your schooling…" he said. "I can use my ability to find a school that doesn't check much on their student's status." He said.

"Get some sleep, Naruto…" Kyuubi said and walks out of the room. After a quick saying of 'Goodnight's', Kyuubi closed the door.

**

* * *

**

"You did the right thing, Kyuu…" Gaara said before he enters back to his own room.

Kyuubi glanced at Gaara's room and then walks back to his own room. He stared at his small room and saw the picture frame hanging on the wall.

They have suffered for 3 years…

Especially Naruto…

Kyuubi saw the flower on top of his desk. He smiled when he remembered that Iruka had the habit to place a single flower to their room to inspire them everyday. He did saw a single white heather while Gaara had a single dandelion. And now on his desk was a purple iris. Iruka does know how cheer them up using the flowers on his flower shop.

Kyuubi could only wish that their nightmares won't come running after them. All they want was to be free and become normal. That's all they asked but fate was cruel towards them for 3 years and now they have escape and has been living peacefully. He only wished this would last.

Kyuubi then looks out his window and remembered why he chose Konoha of all places to hide.

**

* * *

**

_Blood was all over the place when Kyuubi arrived at the scene, he searched the place and saw his brother kneeling in front of the dead bodies with their eyes open._

_As he watched the victim's bloodied bodies it made Kyuubi tell how the victims were shock of what happen. He ran towards Naruto and covered his eyes and hugged him tightly._

_"It's okay... I'm here..." he whispered softly while caressing Naruto's back._

_"I'm here..." he closed his eyes when he felt Naruto shake, all he could do was hugged his brother as Naruto begun to shout his cries._

_What could he do?_

_When they knew that no one would ever save them from their misery._

_They were chained to this kind of life._

_A life full of darkness..._

_They were no longer humans with their kind of life._

_The only thing they could do was hide._

_Hide for there was no escape..._

_Kyuubi threw one last look at the dead people then slowly stood from where he was kneeling and carried Naruto on his arms. He saw Gaara waiting for him outside, he silently nod at him and Gaara followed him silently. Their mission was successful, the only thing left to do was escape the place and Kyuubi knew the perfect place where they could hide from this kind of life._

_"So... Where to?" he heard Gaara asked him from behind._

_Kyuubi glanced at Gaara before he answered but continued on walking. _

_"A place where no one expects us to be…"_

_"Konoha."_

**

* * *

**

**Konoha**** City**

**Konoha High**

A crowd of high school girls were outside the gates of Konoha High, they all look the same, and their faces held excitement and they seemed eager, why you ask? Well... Oh, the reason has arrived!

A black limousine slowly stopped in front of the crowded girls, they begun to squeal when the driver went to open the door of the car to reveal a God. **(A/N: you guys know him right?) **The God was followed by a girl with pink hair, she threw a look of disgust at the girls who were squealing to her God, then she was followed by three more boys, the first one was a boy who had a dog on his head, next was a boy who listening to what the first boy was saying and the last one to come out was a boy who looks like he just woke up. These people together with the God were all members of the Discipline committee and the God himself was the president of the club.

"Wow, I've got to say, if this keeps up, no one will ever be late in coming to school with you as the president of the Discipline Committee, Sasuke." the boy with the dog said and laughed so loud which made the other students near them look.

"Kiba, as a member of the committee, you should act with Discipline." the pink haired girl said towards the boy who just laughs.

"It's not like he's going to change, Haruno." the boy beside Kiba said.

"Neji... I don't know how you can tolerate him." Sakura scowled at the boy beside Kiba.

"Hey! He knows me well enough because I will become a relative in their family." Kiba said and grinned at Neji. "After all, Hinata and I are going to be wed after College." Kiba said proudly.

"I feel sorry for Hinata-chan if she ends up with someone like you." Sakura said as an insult to Kiba.

"That's enough, Sakura." the God said without looking at Sakura and Kiba.

"But, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whined as if it'll make the God allow her to continue insulting Kiba.

"Enough." the God named Sasuke once again said, only this time there was a warning tone held in it which made Sakura stop and for Kiba to stop playing stupid.

"Troublesome." the last guy said and scratched his head before catching up with Sasuke. "Don't forget, the principal wants to see you regarding the new first year student this year." he said when he caught up with Sasuke.

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Sasuke said and went to go up the stairs on the right side while the others went to the left.

"See you at our room, Sasuke-kun!!!!" Sakura said sweetly which made Kiba secretly followed making Neji and Shikamaru to snigger.

Sakura quickly turns to see what was wrong but Kiba was already upstairs talking to one of their classmate while Neji and Shikamaru were trying to stop themselves from laughing at her, Sakura ignored them and went up the stairs alone. Neji and Shikamaru followed behind.

"Ah." Shikamaru suddenly said that made Neji looks at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Nara?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru glanced at Neji and scratched his hair again.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, "I forgot to tell Sasuke that there are two transferees this year."

"Which class?" Neji asked.

"Ours."

"Is that true Shika?" Kiba asked, "There are some new students who'll be in our class???" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru smiled, "Want to pass him my message?" he asked.

"Okay…" Kiba nods, "I might be the only one left who can survive Sasuke's wrath." He said and chuckled.

"Only one?" Neji asked curiously, "Was there someone else beside you?" he asked.

Neji and Shikamaru only met Sasuke and Kiba as well as Sakura in Middle School. All they knew was that Kiba was a wild boy while Sasuke was smart and athletic while Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura, was a total bitch.

Kiba covers his mouth and hesitantly nods his head, "Yeah…" he said, "But he's not here anymore." He quickly added to prevent Shikamaru and Neji to question him further.

"Anyways, I'll go tell Sasuke about the new students!" Kiba grinned and ran towards the right stairs where Sasuke went up.

"That was weird." Neji said.

"Totally weird." Shikamaru said and watched Kiba's figure disappear from their sight.

**

* * *

**

**Principal's Office**

Sarutobi was smiling at the two boys in front of him. He could see that the blond haired boy was a shy type while the red haired boy doesn't even look sacred at all. What's more interesting was that the blond haired boy was holding the sleeves of the red haired.

"I'm Sarutobi…" he said and approached the two boys, "I'm the principal of this school."

Sarutobi then looks at the blond haired boy, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Naruto-kun." He said.

Naruto flinched when he heard the man say his name. Why does he know his name? He didn't even say his name to him at all.

Gaara saw how terrified his best friend was. He placed his right hand on top of Naruto's hand and whispered to the blond.

"It's all right Naruto." Gaara said, "Sarutobi-san saw you're name on the information sheet Kyuubi-niisan sent."

"That's right Naruto-kun." Sarutobi smiled and pats Naruto's head which only made Naruto flinch.

Sarutobi sighs and steps back, "No wonder Kyuubi-san told me to put you on the same class as Naruto-kun." He said, "But will he be okay?"

"Don't worry Sarutobi-san." Gaara said, "This always happens when Naruto's in a new place."

"I hope he won't have any problem interacting with the other students." Sarutobi said.

"Give him time to adjust Sarutobi-san." Gaara said.

Sarutobi gave Gaara a smile and went back to his desk, "I've called the student head on your class to be the one who'll be in charge with the two of you for a month." He said.

"That won't be a problem right?" Sarutobi asked.

"No…" Gaara shook his head and glanced at Naruto who was now calm but still hiding from Sarutobi, "In fact that would be a great help for me and my best friend." He said.

"Thank you, Principal…" Gaara bows while Naruto follows his action with a quick nod.

Sarutobi nods and gestured for the two boys to sit on the couch, "Your student head would be here any minute…" he said.

**

* * *

**

**Hallway**

Sasuke has reached the third floor of the building when he heard his name being called by Kiba on the stairs. He glanced and saw his friend running towards him. He sighs and glares at Kiba.

"What do you want Kiba?" he asked, "Make it quick I have to…"

"Shikamaru forgot to tell you something." Kiba gasps when he reached Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked and crossed his arms.

"There are two new students who will be in our class…" Kiba said and grinned, "Maybe that's the real reason why Principal Sarutobi called you for." He concluded.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunts, "I see…" he said and turns, "Thanks for telling me."

Kiba grins and followed Sasuke. He was curious who there new classmates were so he'll follow Sasuke to the Principal's office to take a quick peek.

"Really Kiba…" Sasuke sighs, "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Curiosity kills the cat?'" Sasuke asked.

"You really know me well!" Kiba chuckles and scratched his head, "I just want to take a look Sasuke." He said.

"I don't know you that well Kiba…" Sasuke said, "The one who knows you best is…" Sasuke stopped.

Kiba noticed how Sasuke's face changed into a calm expression to an angry one. He knows that Sasuke was really trying to forget about Naruto. It's been three years since the blond disappeared from their life without even saying goodbye. Kiba could understand somehow why Naruto left but he knew that even though Sasuke doesn't tell him the raven boy was the most affected about Naruto's disappearance.

"Sasuke…" he called for his friend's name.

"Let's get going…" Sasuke said and continues to walk with Kiba following him with a worried look.

**

* * *

**

**Principal's Office**

Gaara and Naruto were sitting quietly on the couch while Sarutobi was looking at some papers. They didn't even bother to start chatting or what. Gaara looks at Naruto who was looking around the place with an amazed expression. He smiled at how his friend looks so innocent but at the same time Gaara knew that his friend was no longer innocent. After all they've been through for three years, he knew his friend was no longer the same the first time he saw him.

Gaara reached out for Naruto's hand and holds on it. Naruto looks at him and the red hair gave his friend a warm smile which Naruto smiled back.

Gaara wanted Naruto to be free from their past but he knew even, Kyuubi himself knew that nothing will be able to save them from their past.

No one can…

They'll forever run…

They'll forever hide…

For their past will never let them go…

They were chained…

Their life wasn't their anymore…

"Gaara?"

Gaara was thrown out from his reverie when he felt Naruto pulled his hand. He looks at his friend and saw Naruto looking at him curiously.

"Sorry I was thinking about something." Gaara said.

Naruto smiled at him. Before Gaara could smile back the door opens making him, Naruto and Sarutobi to look.

**

* * *

**

**Outside the Principal's Office**

Sasuke had reached the Principal's Office. He glanced at his friend and saw him standing beside him.

"I thought you would only take a peek?" he mockingly asked.

"Awww! Come on Sasuke!" Kiba whined, "I'm also part of the Discipline Committee right?" he asked.

"Hn…" Sasuke answered and reached for the door.

"And besides I might be able to help you when the Principal decides that you take care of the freshmen while I take care of our new classmates." Kiba proposed.

"The Principal would never risk giving you a task such as this, Kiba." Sasuke smirks when he saw the shock expression on Kiba's face.

"You're underestimating me, Sasuke!" Kiba acted hurt, "It hurts!" he said.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied and opens the door.

The two went inside the office and was greeted by their Principal. They bowed to show respect and waited for the Principal to speak.

"I'm glad you came, Sasuke-kun…" Sarutobi said and glanced at Kiba, "And Kiba-kun also."

Kiba secretly sends Sasuke a smirk and earned him an aching foot.

"Is this about the new students this year, Sarutobi-san?" Sasuke asked after stepping on Kiba's foot hard.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Sarutobi said, "I just want to ask you a favor…" he said.

"Favor, sir?" Sasuke asked while Kiba nursed his foot.

"Yes…" Sarutobi nods, "I want you to help the two transferees, who are also in your class, to know everything there is about Konoha High." Sarutobi said.

Sasuke cringed but of course didn't show it to the Principal. Kiba was trying to stop himself from laughing hard.

"Where are these transferees, Sarutobi-san?" Sasuke asked.

Sarutobi glanced at his left, "They're over there…" he said.

Sasuke followed where Sarutobi looked and the first thing Sasuke noticed was those blue eyes looking at him. His mind and body froze as well as his heart stopped beating. He couldn't believe it…

In front of him was Naruto…

Naruto who was his childhood best friend…

Naruto who was beside him as they grew up…

Naruto who made his life lively…

Naruto who disappeared three years ago…

Was in front of Sasuke looking scared…

Kiba was also having the same problem as Sasuke but he recovered quick and glanced at Sasuke. Kiba cursed when he saw his friend was still looking at Naruto with a dumbstruck expression.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba cursed and looks at Sarutobi. They have completely forgotten that they were inside the Principal's office.

Kiba was about to taps Sasuke but the raven beside him suddenly charged towards Naruto. Sarutobi, Kiba and Gaara didn't have enough time to react when they saw the raven charged.

The next thing that shock Kiba, Sarutobi, Gaara and as well as Naruto was when Sasuke suddenly hugs him.

Naruto didn't expect the hug at all…

He wanted to escape…

He didn't know Sasuke was there…

Sasuke shouldn't be here hugging him…

Naruto's mind was in turmoil. He didn't know what to do at all. He didn't want Sasuke near him.

He didn't want this…

He didn't want his hopes to come back…

He can't let Sasuke be tainted with his sins…

Naruto continues to stand frozen on the ground. Kiba and Sarutobi were about to rush towards Sasuke to pull him away from Naruto but they stopped when Sasuke said something that caught their attention.

"Stupid Dobe…" Sasuke said and leans his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Did you know how much I worry about you?" Sasuke began scolding the surprised blond with his face still hidden on Naruto's shoulder but still enough for the others to hear what he was saying.

"You didn't even call or write!"

"It's as if you disappeared without a trace! Even the hag **(A/N: Sasuke calls Tsunade 'Hag')** won't tell me anything!"

"You didn't say 'Good-Bye' at all…" Sasuke whispered.

What can he say? He didn't want Sasuke to know… he didn't want Sasuke to be tainted… that's why…

That's why…

"Welcome Home, Naruto…"

Naruto's heart stopped.

It's been ages since he had long to hear that voice call his name…

Ever since he left Konoha…

He had long for Sasuke's voice and touch…

But everything was too late…

He was already tainted…

He can't let Sasuke be tainted also…

He didn't deserve Sasuke's kindness anymore…

That's why…

Even if it hurts…

Even if he has to hurt Sasuke…

He'll risk everything to prevent Sasuke from being tainted.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said, "But who are you?" he asked.

~Tsuzuku~

**

* * *

**

**Notes: Flower meanings in the story...**

**White Heather – Protection, Wishes will come true**

**Dandelion – Faithfulness**

**Purple Iris – Wisdom**

**

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: And there you have it guys!!!! What do you think of the new edited version of Chapter 2???? (Grin)**

**Naruto: (Quiet)**

**Yumi: (Laughs) Don't tell me you won't talk??? Didn't you like your role here???**

**Sasuke: I don't like it at all! (Snarl)**

**Yumi: (Grin) I don't care…**

**Sasuke: (Angry) Yumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yumi: (Smiles) Kill me and you won't have any more of those tapes…**

**Sasuke: (Stops)**

**Yumi: I just love the role of Naruto in this story!!! (Squeals)**

**Anyway guys! Review please and wait for the next chapter okay???!!!! (Smiles)**

**Oh and before I forget! I did tell you guys that the next chapter will be entitled with a Flower's Name right???**

**I'll still hold on to my promise and use a flower's name in the next chapters of this story!!!!!!!!**

**'Till next time then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next Chapter is "Purple Violet – Thoughts of You"**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Aomori Lair~**

**Cherrie: Hello Everyone! Now that I'm 23 years old, I'll be making my appearance here at ! *Grins* And as you all know, Yumi-chan has been the one entertaining you all for the most part of every stories we've made along with Dark-chan sometimes. BUT NOW! All 6 of us are taking the highlights! *Thumbs up* For more information about me or my other counter parts/siblings, just visit my FB Account: ****Cherrie Yumicchi****~ *laughs* **

**Naruto: Hello Everyone! Before anything else, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, but I was created to be like him! *Cheshire grin* I'm the second eldest of the Aomori Siblings! Nice to meet you all! *Waves***

**Akai: Yo minna! Akai here! *Smiles* I'm the third eldest of the Aomori Siblings but I'm the one they refer as the 'Baby' of the group! Looking forward to be entertaining you all! **

**Dark: *Hugs Akai from behind* And you guys already know me right? *Gets black card out of nowhere* I'm the fourth sibling of the Aomori's! *Smirks* And you know me and how I work and entertain you guys~ *Chuckles evilly***

**Yomi: *Ruffles Dark's hair* Now, now, don't be like that Dark, you're scaring our readers yet again~ *Looks at the readers, bows* Hello there everyone, I'm Yomi~ The fifth sibling but the mature and responsible of all the siblings~ *Smiles, ignores the protest of Cherrie and Naruto as well as Dark***

**Yumi: *Hugs Cherrie's right arm and Naruto's left arm* And you guys know me right! *Laughs* Now that Cherrie Oneesama and my other siblings are here, I hope we all could entertain and make you guys happy and squeal to your heart's content with our ****SasuNaru Stories****! *Peace Sign***

**Cherrie: And unfortunately, we have some BAD NEWS as we make our appearance for the first time after 3 years of disappearance~ *Bows***

**Naruto: We've heard from Cherrie's adopted daughter that some of the stories are being deleted here in . *Sad look***

**Akai: We hurriedly checked our account and were relieved to find that all our stories are still here! *Relief sigh***

**Dark: BUT! *Glares at nobody***

**Yomi: Someone must have HACKED our Account for ****BABY NARU****, our most popular story has been somehow been changed.**

**Yumi: *Frowns* Chapter three has been deleted and some of the chapters have been mixed.**

**Cherrie: We'll try and fix it but for now, we'll entertain you with some of our updates which we'll be posting this month and of course some new stories which we've made last year but wasn't able to post.**

**Naruto: And as for our beloved Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama… We've given then some vacation at the moment. *Bows* hope you all understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys~ It's been a while... I know... Haven't updated that long so... Let's just pray and count the days until MAY 15... I promise to update my stories and post them on said date...

As you guys noticed... "Baby Naru", had some MAJOR Problems... I don't know or how, but my story was deleted or somehow been hacked because it should have reached 20 Chapters by now... and I've been working on it since the last 3 years, (that long I know, but I love the story). So... I'm trying to fix it as well as try to fix my hard drive which contains the original chapters of the story so... FANS Reading my stories, please don't give up on me... *laugh*

Watch out guys~ MAY 15... All my stories will be updated~

Thank You and Have a Good Day~

Newbies or new Readers who haven't yet read my stories, please check them out~

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~

FLAMES~ Well, you can't please everyone... just read the warnings so that I can fully understand why you FLAMED my stories...

without further ado... I must rest, for I have twisted my ankle and need to rest early... lolz...

Until NEXT TIME~

DarkimmortalityS signing off~


End file.
